


Freedom

by tridecaphilia



Series: Peter Pan AU [3]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 03:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tridecaphilia/pseuds/tridecaphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would he do without the anklet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Written during a rewatch of the series. As always, credit and blame goes to shadowkingsmidlifecrisis (currently anexpansionofgold) at Tumblr.

Neal stared at the anklet. The hearing had started that day; in two more days the anklet could be gone. And at the same time that he enjoyed the possibility of early freedom, he was insulted for his younger self at the fact that this felt like freedom at all.

Once upon a time (so to speak), he’d flown the skies and traveled between worlds as though carried on fairy wings. It had been a long time since he even attempted flight—but maybe when the anklet was gone, that would change. Maybe he would see about flying again. If he couldn’t (which was entirely possible), he would learn to fly a plane instead. Skydive some more.

Maybe he’d go back to Neverland, bring some of those boys back. Maybe he’d start an orphanage. Or rather, he’d work at an orphanage ostensibly run by Peter and Elizabeth, because with his criminal record he’d never be allowed to run one himself. He’d go back to Neverland, bring the Lost Boys back, take them in, raise them. Someday, if he stayed with the Bureau, odds were good he’d have to track some of them down and arrest them. Maybe he’d even be helping them with the crime they were arrested for.

Part of him, the part that belonged heart and soul to Peter, that truly believed he was a better man now than he’d been before—that part hoped he didn’t have to. But given everything he’d taught them… that wasn’t likely.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to follow this series, please subscribe to the series rather than any individual fic. These are pretty much all oneshots set in the same universe and everything between them is assumed to follow canon. So subscribing to a fic won't get you any alerts. I also have no idea how much or how little of this I'll write in the end.


End file.
